


Cat Lady

by reallygrossstuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fatstuck, Pet Play, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: Everyone knows Roxy loves cats, so why doesn't she have any?Well, she does have one...





	Cat Lady

It was clear to everyone that Roxy loved cats. She adored the things in any shape or size, and loved to dote on any she saw. A casual observer, then, might have wondered why she didn’t own any herself – her home had no food or water bowls, no kitty litter, not even any cat accessories.

A not-so-casual observer would know that she  _did_  have a cat – one that didn’t need any of that, and one that Roxy most certainly doted on to the extreme.

As she entered the living room, she cast her eye around, trying to find the feline in question. Not in plain sight, not in any of her usual spots, where could she be…?

A giggle caught Roxy’s attention, and she turned to follow the noise. There, at the table, she could just see a blue tail peeking out, and as she looked closer she could see where her favourite kitty’s ample rear made the tablecloth bulge slightly.

“I see you~…” Roxy teased, walking towards the table. “Is my pretty kitty gonna come out now?”

With another giggle Nepeta did just that, crawling out from under the table and rising onto her feet for a hug that Roxy was happy to give her. The blonde was almost consumed by it, held close to the troll’s round belly, flabby arms almost completely covering her back. Roxy returned the hug as best she could, eventually stepping away and smiling.

“Why were you hiding?”

“Cause you’re gonna make me take a bath.” Nepeta crossed her arms over her chest defensively, pouting. “And I don’t wanna take a bath.”

“You gotta, though, you know that.” It was true – Roxy couldn’t remember when her housemate had last bathed, and her whole body was slightly sticky with sweat and leftover food. “Come on, please?”

“Hm… nope!” Suddenly Nepeta pounced, knocking Roxy to the ground and sitting on top of her. “You can’t make me!”

“Nep, come on!” Roxy struggled, but she was laughing as she pushed at her hefty cat. “Get off me!”

“Not until you promise not to give me a bath!” Nepeta wiggled her bottom against the human, grinding her slightly against the floor.

The struggle lasted a while longer, with Roxy making no progress in escaping while Nepeta continued to cover her easily. All it was doing was making the feline troll sweat more, and Roxy could feel it sticking to her skin as she fought.

“Fine, fine! No baths today!” Roxy gave up, pushing at Nepeta once more and sighing when she finally got up again.

“Yay!” She grinned, helping Roxy to her feet for another big hug.

Roxy rolled her eyes, patting Nepeta’s side. “Lemme out now, though, okay?  _I’ve_  gotta take a bath now, and then I still have to make my favourite kitty her dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr, [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I love the feedback these are getting, be sure to let me know what you think! And send a request through my Tumblr if you want to see something specific


End file.
